Family
by Asa1612
Summary: The continuing story of Aaron and Jackson, with Paddy and Hazel along for the ride


_As always - _Emmerdale and it's characters belong to ITV, not me!

_A sequel to my sequel, I'm not sure how long it will be but I couldn't resist finding out what happened._

"We are not calling our son James Thomas and that's final," said Hazel as she packed a little case in their bedroom.

Paddy looked disappointed. "Why not, there good solid names," he said passing Hazel some toiletries.

"Paddy, you know why not," Hazel said as she put the toiletries in the case and closed it, she put it beside the wardrobe then walked out of the bedroom followed closely by Paddy. She walked carefully down the stairs because being eight and a half months pregnant she was finding it a bit difficult to get around. She was nearly at the bottom when the front door burst open and Aaron and Jackson came walking in.

"We are not talking about this now," Aaron said walking into the kitchen.

Jackson sighed. "We have to talk about it sometime Aaron," he said as he saw his mum on the stairs, "hi mum, Paddy, how ya feeling?"

"Not too bad son," Hazel said coming down the last two stairs and kissing her son, "so what's up with you two."

"Oh, nothing for you to worry about…relationship stuff." Jackson said as he followed Aaron into the kitchen, "I'll put the kettle on."

"Thanks love," Hazel said as she slowly sat down at the table, "my back is killing me, I swear it wasn't this bad when I was carrying you."

Paddy sat down next to her. "You were a lot younger then love."

"Oy," she said hitting Paddy just as Aaron walked in from the living room, "hi love."

"Mum…dad," Aaron said as walked to Hazel and kissed her, "how's my little brother?"

"Very active, I swear if he kicks me once more his little foot will come through my skin."

Aaron laughed. "We've got a little footballer on our hands then."

Paddy laughed. "Hopefully a new Wayne Rooney to keep his parents in comfort in their old age."

Jackson started to get the mugs down out of the cupboard. "You want a drink Aaron or is that a question I can't ask you either."

Aaron turned round and looked at his husband and Paddy and Hazel looked at each other, what was going on with their sons. "Jackson don't be over dramatic and let's not do this here."

Jackson just looked at him. "Do you want a drink or not"?

"Yeah, I'd love one," Aaron said and Jackson turned round and continued making the tea. Aaron sat down opposite his parents. "So, you all set for the big day?"

"Yes, I've just packed my overnight bag so all your dad has to do is get me to the car, you know he's not good under pressure," Hazel smiled as she tapped Paddy's leg.

"Hey I'm not that bad," Paddy said.

Aaron laughed. "Yeah dad, you are. Your not good in a crisis."

"Here you go," said Jackson putting a mug of tea in front of Hazel and Paddy the turning back to the counter to get his and Aaron's.

"We've been discussing names again," Hazel said taking a drink of tea and looking at Paddy.

"Paddy, your not still wanting James Thomas are you," Jackson said sitting down next to Aaron and putting their tea on the table.

"Dad just get over it and pick something else," Aaron said as he felt Jackson's hand take his under the table and squeeze it, Aaron looked at Jackson and couldn't help but smile, he loved this man so much but he still wasn't going to back down on what they had been talking about for the last couple of days.

Hazel put her mug down on the table with some force that Aaron and Jackson jumped. "Paddy, I am telling you now, I am not having a son named James T Kirk, it's ridiculous."

Aaron and Jackson started laughing hysterically and laughed even more at the hurt look on Paddy's face.

"What's wrong with the name," Paddy said, "it's very commanding."

"Yeah it is, for the USS Enterprise," Aaron said.

"Fine," Paddy said, "we'll not call him James Thomas."

"Finally," Hazel said, "is there any cake left, I'm could eat a horse."

"It looks like you already have," said Aaron smirking.

"Not funny young man, now get your pregnant mother something to eat," Hazel said smiling.

Aaron smiled back at her and got up to get Hazel something some food. "Well you've got to pick a name soon, the poor kid could be here any minute," he said opening the cake tin and taking a muffin out, he put it on a plate and gave it to Hazel.

"Thanks love," she said taking a bite, "lovely."

As Aaron sat down he ran his hand along Jackson's back, he hated it when they had a disagreement, Jackson looked at him and smiled and held his hand again when he sat down.

"Well I'm having nothing to do with the name," Paddy said, "because everyone I choose you say no."

"Don't be like that Paddy," said Jackson, "you have to have a say, he's your son."

Paddy smiled. "Yes, he is," he finished off his tea, "and I can't wait to see him," he said as he put his hand on Hazel's stomach, Hazel put her hand over Paddy's. "Me too."

Aaron and Jackson smiled, it was good to see their parents happy. "So come on then, a name," Jackson said.

"How about Ryan?" said Aaron coming up with the first name that came into his head that he liked.

Paddy, Hazel and Jackson looked at each other. "I like it," said Hazel looking at Paddy for his thoughts.

"I like it too," Paddy said taking Hazel's hand and kissing it.

"Good one," said Jackson leaning in and kissing Aaron on the lips, "we're going to have a kid brother called Ryan."

"Ow," said Hazel holding her stomach.

They all looked at her with concern. "You alright love?" Paddy asked putting his arm round her.

She took a deep breath. "I think Ryan likes his name because he just gave me a kick of approval," she said rubbing her stomach as she felt her unborn baby moving around inside her.

"Can I feel?" asked Aaron, he'd never been here when the baby was moving, Jackson had and he wanted to feel it too.

Hazel smiled. "Course you can love, come here." Aaron walked round and crouched down, Hazel took his hand and placed it on her stomach were little Ryan was moving. Aaron felt his hand move. "What was that?" he asked looking at his mum.

"His foot," she said, Aaron smiled and his eyes got all teary. "It's amazing," he said, "it's unreal to think there is a baby in there all ready to be born."

"I know," Jackson said, "and I can't wait to meet him."

"He's not moving anymore," said Aaron disappointed as he took his hand off his mum's stomach.

"He's settling down," Hazel said, "come back at four in the morning, I can guarantee he will be moving around then, the little bugger doesn't want me to have a full nights sleep."

"You should try sleeping with Aaron," said Jackson, "he never stops moving."

Aaron turned on him. "I'll sleep in the spare room if I'm that bad," he said snapping at his husband.

Jackson was shocked at Aaron's reaction. "I was only joking babe."

"Right that's it," Hazel said, "what's going on with you two?"

Aaron and Jackson were still looking at each other then Aaron reached out his hand and touch Jackson's cheek. "I'm sorry."

Jackson smiled. "I know you are," Jackson said covering Aaron's hand with his.

"Well," said Hazel.

Aaron turned to look at Hazel. "It's nothing mum, just a little misunderstanding, we're fine."

Hazel looked at Jackson for confirmation. "Yeah…yeah we're fine," he said as Aaron's hand slipped from his face but they kept their fingers entwined, Hazel didn't looked convinced, "really mum, you've no need to worry about us."

"I'll always worry about you two and I can tell there's something, no matter how much you deny it," Hazel said trying to stand up, Paddy got up and helped her, "now I thought you came here to take me to the Woolpack for something to eat?"

"You've just had a muffin," Paddy said as Hazel headed towards the door, "don't you want to wait a while."

"That was just an appetiser," Hazel said turning round, "are you coming then."

Paddy got up and followed Hazel out the door. Aaron pulled Jackson up. "I didn't mean to snap earlier," he said nudging his shoulder against Jackson's as they made their way out of the house, closing the door behind them.

"I know, but we do need to talk about it….but not yet," he leaned in and gave Aaron a quick kiss, "I love you more than anything."

"Jackson, you are the most important thing in my life and I hate it when we don't agree on something, especially something this important," Aaron said as they followed far enough behind their parents that they couldn't hear their conversation, "but I promise we'll talk, but let's wait until mum's had the baby…please."

"Okay, we'll wait," Jackson let go of Aaron's hand and put his arm round his shoulder pulling him close, "now, let's go and eat, then we can go home and snuggle up on the sofa and watch a movie."

"That sounds good to me," said Aaron as they followed their parents into the Woolpack.

_TBC_

_**Please review whether you like it or hate it. An honest opinion is always welcome.**_


End file.
